Tatsuya Enomoto
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyū = |gallery = Yes |seiyu = Hironori Saitou}} K:SIDE BLUE is a member of Scepter 4. Appearance Tatsuya is a young man with long black hair which is tied into a ponytail around his neck. He wears glasses with black frames. He wears a uniform typical of the Blue Clansmen. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality According to a translation of Sand Castle by Kabei Yukako, Enomoto thinks of himself as "lacking style" and seems to like reading comic books, including American comic books. He is a cautious, honest and shy type of man, who likes to prepare himself for the worst in situations instead of looking forward to the best. According to Side:Blue, he knows a lot about computers, including older models. He acts to control the team troublemaker Hidaka. History During a visit from Izumo Kusanagi and Tatara Totsuka from the Red Clan, HOMRA, Enomoto and several others were outside with guard duty, though he did not pay much attention to the Red Clansmen's arrival.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 7, Page 7 Plot Tatsuya Enomoto and others from his group are called to a hotel suite that another group, HOMRA, is currently occupying. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, he draws out his sword in preparation for the battle between Scepter 4 and HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 1 However, due to Munakata's persuasiveness, there is no such event and the HOMRA's Red King is imprisoned. Sometime after, Tatsuya Enomoto joins his colleagues when extracting information about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 3 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Enomoto takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders, though he remains on standstill throughout the whole event.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Enomoto is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. While on a freeway, they surround a pickup truck and investigate the cargo in the back. However, they find that their targets are nowhere to be found.K Anime: Episode 8 Enomoto would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, Scepter 4 ultimately fails their mission. The following day, things did not improve. Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Enomoto's, to keep him confined. As such, Enomoto and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Enomoto prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Outside the bridge to Ashinaka High School, Enomoto waits alongside the rest of Scepter 4 for orders by their Captain. After an explosion is seen from the campus, Munakata orders his subordinates to advance.K Anime: Episode 11 Scepter 4 makes their way to the campus where they are met by members of HOMRA, who rebuke Seri's warning to them and cheer on for the inevitable fighting. Enomoto readily draws his saber to Seri's command and subsequently fights against the members of HOMRA alongside his Clansmen. The fighting is momentarily halted by a sudden explosion deeper within the campus, followed by an attack on Munakata from the HOMRA member whom he was protecting from the collateral damage, though they continue fighting shortly after. Later, a beam of silver light emerges from within Ashinaka High School, awing and confusing Enomoto. K: Missing Kings Tatsuya was among the ground forces sent to surround Mihashira tower during an invasion by the Green Clan Jungle on Gold Clan Timeless Palace territory, and was present during the drawing of swords in honor of the new Red King, Anna Kushina. K: Return of Kings In a flashback to a battle between the Red and Blue clans in Shizume Town, Tatsuya battles against Yō Chitose alongside Ren Gotō. After returning from another hard days work, Tatsuya and Daiki Fuse are asked if they have any leads on the whereabouts of Kuroh Yatogami after being attacked by a Green Clansman, but come up with nothing, even after Fuse pressured the informant. The Blue clan soon after sees the video spammed across the area, a video of the transpiring deaths of the red clansman Tatara Totsuka and Red King Mikoto Suoh in an 8-Bit video game style, intercepting the source of the feed alongside the Red Clan HOMRA in an ambush set by the Green Clan in a hotel that was previously seen in a stand off between the Reisi and Munakata, while looking for the gun used by Tataras murderer. After Reisi orders his men to draw their swords, Tatsuya and his fellow clansman begin to battle alongside the Red Clan and arrest the Green Clansman at the ambush. Tatsuya works alongside Saruhiko Fushimi within one of Scepter 4s patrol vans during the Green Clan Jungles attack on Mihashira Tower to prevent the Green King Nagare Hisui from stealing the Dresden Slate. Tatsuya and Saruhiko are both in charge of the security and traps within the tower to split up the Green clansmen to the Silver kings plan, and wear down the Green Kings power. After Munakata incapacitates Nagare in the chamber of slates and begins to interrogate him, Tatsuya notices an unknown kings Weismann level, alerting Fushimi. The two leap from the van and look up to see the revealing of the Grey Kings Sword of Damocles appear above the tower next to the Silver, Red, Blue, and Green kings swords. Tatsuya asks Fushimi what color it is, Fushimi stares at the swords, deducing that its not Gold, nor colorless, never thinking it could be possible that the Grey king would still be alive. After the battle between Reisi and the Grey King Tenkei Iwafune, Fushimi orders Tatsuya to bring the monitors online, and to see if the Reisi is ok, sending men to chamber of slates as quicky as possible. During a massive deployment under the guise of the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4, the Blue Clan and Tatsuya begin to quell the growing danger of strains after the Slates power was unsealed and released onto the public. After rejoining with their King as he attempts to defeat Tenkei Iwafune at the Yomito Gate, the clansman rebuild Reisis confidence, and draw their swords, deflecting an oncoming bullet for Reisi to charge in and attack. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Tatsuya Enomoto possesses Blue Aura. Equipment : Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Tatsuya Enomoto possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male